model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cantrelle Dechambeau
Cantrelle Dechambeau (born on November, 29 2010) is a pureblood witch from Lyon, France. She is the only daughter of Veira and Leon Dechambeau. She was sorted into the HufflepuffHouse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Cantrelle houses wavy light brown hair cut until her chin (due to the fact that she simply does not have the time and could be doing other things) and clear blue eyes. She usually wears a simple white headband to avoid any hair blocking her vision. As a result to her parents being quite strict, she has a straight posture and her shoulders are proper. She also tends to have a habit to raise her chin up because for the simple fact that she is quite small. She doesn't favor wearing her scarf too much, nor the house robes but if it gets too chilly for her or if necessary, she resorts to it. Outside of Hogwarts, she usually wears Personality Cantrelle is an amiable child, even if her parents were stern on her when she was younger. She is very honest, voicing out her opinions without thinking and sometimes this could be a problem, but she always apologized or found a way to make it up to the person afterwards. Because of this trait of hers, she tends to ask a handful of questions. Though she is very truthful, she will always be there for her friends if they need encouragement or a bright side to look on. Cantrelle has a natural skill of expertly passing on the knowledge and experiences she has learned, though her parents think that this trait of hers might lead her into wanting to teach students (something her parents don't want because they already had a career planned out). Another trait of Cantrelle was her tenaciousness. She is most adamant with studying, especially homework and studying (though she has a pretty decent grasp when listening to classes) since she would rather be outside, feeling the fresh breeze and the warmth of the sun on her face. One thing that helps her get over this stubbornness of hers are doing her studies around friends. She is also very fond of the outdoors and incredibly excited for her third year in order to try out for quidditch. Background Cantrelle was born into a rich family, though not exactly British. Both her parents were French and she was born in France but she was raised in London, and of course, acquired a British accent and a love for the country that she grew up in. On a vacation in France after staying at London for ten years, her parents had told her that she'd be studying at Beauxbaton. And it did not go well. Cantrelle expressed her honest mind, speaking about the wonders of London and all the amazing things she'd heard about Hogwarts. She was determined to go. Her parents had always been strict, having certain rules to follow and she did. She tried her best to obey their rules and it paid off. Her parents thought, "Well, she had been a good girl. Why not?" Though her mother was a bit harder to convince, but she managed. She always did, since was as stubborn as can be. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Class of 2028